1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swimming pool usage system that allows physically challenged persons to be able to sit over a pool as well as to be positioned proximate an in-pool stairway system for easy entry into and exit out of the pool.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Swimming pools are a great source of fun and relaxation on a hot summer day. Lying around the deck and basking in the sun sure feel good and when its get too hot, a jump into the cool swimming pool water is truly refreshing. The swimming pool is a great source of fun and comfort especially during the long lazy days of summer. However, physically challenged people, especially those who have little or no control or ability of their lower extremities, may not be able to truly enjoy the marvels of the swimming pool. Such people, due to their inability to be able to easily get into and out of the pool, may only be able to enjoy the swimming pool from the sidelines, that is strictly on the swimming pool deck. While others are splashing and playing, such folks can only sit on the deck and look on.
To address such issues, various devices have been proposed that assist the physically challenged in getting into and out of swimming pools so that such persons can enjoy the soothing cool waters afforded by the pool. The problem with such devices is that many tend to only lift a person into and out of the pool at a particular spot and do not assist the person in traversing more than a small section of the pool. While such devices allow a person to enjoy the water, these devices tend to lock a person in place within the pool and prevent greater mobility about and enjoyment of the pool. Other devices have been proposed that allow a more robust usage of the swimming pool, however, such devices tend to be extremely complex in design and construction making them prohibitively expensive for all but a few potential users.
What is needed is a device that allows a physically challenged person to be able to use a swimming pool in more than just a very restricted fashion. Such a device must not only allow a person to enter and exit the water with relative ease, but must also allow the person to traverse at least a good portion of the swimming pool water area to give the person a sense of freedom and mobility. Such a device must not be unduly complex in design and construction so that the device is affordable to many potential users.